This invention relates to operating switches and more particularly to a switch which can be made to perform a switching operation by depressing a lever in a manner similar to the manner in which a piano key is depressed.
The operating switches of the kind referred to are installed on a housing interior wall or the like for effective utilization in ON and OFF control of lighting fixtures or other loads.